Hope is an Understatement
by ugh28484
Summary: After the terrorism of the Olympus Stadium, Olympus' football team is on the verge of despair. How will Piper help one of them, and how will it affect the others? (Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, Tratie, Chrisse, other pairings are in consideration.)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys! This is a new project I have started. Enjoy, no flames please. About RD, it's pretty much on hiatus. I'll think of it later.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Uncle Rick and To the Beautiful You (some of the plot).**

**Oh yeah, I modified some of the quotes inside the books.**

* * *

"Hope is an Understatement"

PROLOGUE

Everything has changed since Piper McLean watched the Teen Olympics two hours and approximately thirty minutes ago. She was watching a boring game of high jumps, athletics, and some kind of a nice version of the Hunger Games, what do you call that? Ah, yes—paintball. Her eyebrows were scrunched up as she watched this game that has never been in the Olympics before.

Then she watched the football game.

"OLYMPUS! OLYMPUS!" people chanted the name of her country as 1, 2, no, 3… 11 players marched (or sashayed?) to the field. She read each names at the back of their jerseys. "Dakota, Stoll, another Stoll, di Angelo, Rodriguez, Zhang, Valdez, Beckendorf, Castellan, Grace, Jackson."

Without doubt, she was completely sure that this Grace guy is the quarterback or somewhat other cool positions (she only knew that position). To add the awesomeness, he is pretty hot. Even a girl that played down her ultimate beauty (thanks to her mother—the beauty part) like her admits that. How will it be to a whole bunch of lunatic fan girls out there in the world? She knew she had a crush at first sight on him.

Why not Jackson? He's way much hotter that Grace, she thought.

That's because she had this feeling that Jackson loves someone. She can see it from his beautiful and mesmerizing sea green orbs.

Time went by as Grace and Jackson worked together scored numerous touchdowns on probably every minute. Typical bromance. Yep, a brotherly romance so strong that they even won 48-0. And she didn't notice the scoreboard.

At the medal giving ceremony (she's not too sure what to call that ritual), the anthem of Olympus is played. After it is done…

That is when the "everything-has-changed-moment" happened.

The whole stadium exploded just as after Grace said his quote, after Jackson's famous "I'd rather protect my loved ones than the world" that she just remembered just now.

"This is my game. They are my responsibility."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi again guys! Just updated the 1st chapter. I'm really sorry, but I won't be updating as quick as this, it's really tough for my 2nd semester in my school year. Enjoy! See ya below the page.**

**_Ugh.**

* * *

"Hope is an Understatement"

~Chapter 1

PIPER.

THE THING ON THE DAY AFTER "EVERYTHING-HAS-CHANGED"

Piper was busy trying to beg her father, the great former actor of "Sparta" Tristan McLean. Apparently being a superior lawyer and super model named Angelina Vanessa (her close friends called her "Aphrodite" or "Venus", since she was the hottest) isn't that easy.

"Come on, Dad! I'm sick of this place!" she said.

"No, Piper. You wanted to be here at the first place. Besides, Agape City is really comfortable. Everything good is here," he replied.

"Yeah, it's looking really good when you're getting a million bucks or more for acting in a lovesick romance movie!"

"That is not a lovesick romance—"

"I WANT TO MEET SILENA!" she finally shouted. That shut him up.

"Please… You know, I haven't met her in like an eon. I'm like, 10 when I last saw her. I really miss her," she confessed. It is true though. Piper never made contact with Lagnos Lorem's favorite cover girl, which is her half-sister, Silena Beauregard. When Silena was a freshman, she was offered a contract with the magazine, which had an agreement to send her to Long Island, and study there. She studied in a prestigious "half-public-half-private" all-girls school, special for the talented only, but she forgot the name. Since Silena was the only girl that was offered, Piper cannot join her.

She missed playing with her. She missed all her fashionable humor (which may sound weird), and her dating advice for her in the future which she regrets it because she thinks that it was useless for her in the past. Silena isn't like that other stupid bitch half-sister Drew Tanaka that made her life a living hell. Silena is just the best sister she could have.

"But the registration fees…" her dad faltered. Oh yeah.

Wait a second… She just had the perfect idea.

"Dad, I'll do everything. Just let me do this, you'll be fine. Besides, I'm a big girl now," Piper ensured. This made Tristan relieved.

"Alright, Pipes, whatever you say. By the way, I'm going to go to the shoot, so be nice," her dad said.

"Okay," she replied.

As Tristan's car was out of sight, Piper quickly dashed to her laptop. Then she quickly googled: "Olympus football team school". The results: Goode Boys High School.

"THEY GO TO AN ALL-BOYS SCHOOL!" Piper shouted. She couldn't believe it (well, she actually believed it) that the most powerful football team on the planet enrolled in an all-boys high school—all of them, even. And the fact that people say that they have ultra-discipline to sports doesn't help her.

"Fuck. Oh well," she muttered, than googled another phrase: "Goode Boys High School." After the website is found, she clicked the link to enroll.

She managed to answer all the online tests, like math, physics, biology, et cetera. However, there was this one obstacle she needed to face—"What sports competitions have you won? Note: If you have none, sorry, you cannot enroll in this school." She cursed herself silently for not recognizing this.

Goode Boys High School is ultimately known in this planet as one of the best sports schools. If you can't play, you can't go there. No wonder all of the national football team players are all from there, Piper thought.

Finally, Piper succeeded in answering that question. She remembered that she ever won 3rd place in a 400-m running competition. "Hope it works," she said.

And it worked. Piper McLean, a girl, is now going to survive in an all-boys high school to see the ultimate crush of her dreams. How obsessive.

JASON.

"This can't be true!" he shouted through the doctor's room. "Those types of injuries are supposed to be healable! Even Leo's can heal!"

"I'm sorry, Jason," Doctor Clive Brunner, a.k.a. Chiron, said to him. "Let me explain," he continued.

"You are suffering from the Achilles tendon injury," he paused for a brief moment. "Usually, these injuries are caused by overusing your leg, working too hard on practices, lazy to exercise before training like Leo, flat feet, or your muscles or tendons are just too tight. In your case, you have practiced way too hard. I will ask you, Jason—in the finals when you're battling against the Titans, did you feel stiff, or swelling, or pain near your calf?"

"Umm… Yeah, but I decided to ignore that," Jason replied.

"That's why. Your injury is just way too extreme. I am extremely sorry, but you may not play football again. Have some rest," Chiron said.

Jason's face darkened with rage. "It will be my junior year after summer ends, which will be the peak of my fame. How can I be quarterback if my leg hurts like hell? Chiron, don't you understand that I really want to be like Percy—awesome life, blah blah blah? Can't I just have a chance!?" he yelled.

"I'm trying my best, Jason. I'm trying my best."

After a moment of silence, Jason finally spoke up, "Fine." Then he threatened the school's doctor, "But don't you dare tell anyone."

* * *

**Read and review!**

**_Ugh.**


End file.
